videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Dimentio8 characters
Here are the characters: Dimentio8 Dimentio8 is the main protagonist of the video games. Dimentio8 was transformed into a robot after he was injured severely. Dimentio8 works with his friends to save the universe from the evil Dark Lord. Wiggler Wiggler is the deutertagonist of the series. Wiggler is Dimentio8's son and a hero. He is a worm. Dimentio8 bought him at a hotel and after a few years Dimentio8 found out that Wiggler was alive. And now they work together along with Me-Owch! Me-Owch Me-Owch is a cat that has razor-sharp claws and the tritagonist of the series. He formerly created a clone to attack Dimentio8 but after that Dimentio8 figured out Me-Owch had no friends. Dimentio8 wanted to be one and Me-Owch accepted. Me-Owch's Brother Me-Owch's Brother was mentioned when Me-Owch said it in Dimentio8: The Dark Lord's Revenge. Twopillz Twopillz is Wiggler's best friend who usually helps him and the others. He is a pillow. Twopillz Clone Twopillz Clone is his clone that makes cameos. Boney Boney is Wiggler's second best friend. Boney used to be evil but now he is good. The Dark Lord The Dark Lord is the main antagonist of Dimentio8. The Dark Lord wants to rule the universe! The Dark Master The Dark Master is the Dark Lord's father. Sandbag Sandbag is Boney's brother and teacher. Bluey Bluey is an antagonist in the series and is a servant of The Dark Lord. He is a blue ghost that lives in an unknown world. He was destroyed completely in Dimentio8: Bluey Once More. Freezebeast Freezebeast is an ice bear that helps Dimentio8. Mr. Doom Mr. Doom is a squid from the Atlanic Ocean that only comes out once every one-thousand years. Random Person The random person makes cameos in games and real-life as an easter egg. Here are the locations: Dimentio8 (original version): He comes every hour while playing Level 9 in the background. Dimentio8 (arcade): If you open the arcade from the top you can see a picture of Random Person inside the machine on the top left-hand corner. Dimentio8 Inc. Building California: If you look at the right side of the building you can see a big "air vent". If one was to go in the vent, you can climb the ladder and end up in a black room. You see 3 doors. If you choose the left door, you end up seeing an employee dressed up like the random person. Dimentio8 Inc. Building Florida: If you look at the chimney it emits smoke every hour. Sometimes the smoke will look like the random person. Dimentio8 Inc. Africa: If you look at the back you can see a dumpster. If you move the garbage inside around, you will see the random person at the bottom. Dimentio8 Inc. New York: If you look at the entire building, it is shaped like a distorted random person's hand. One of the characters on the front of the building is random person. You can see him next to Reddy. Dimentio8 Sports: If you look in the audience of Hard Mode baseball, you can see the random person next to the hotdog vendor. If you zoom out all the way and look at the building on the bottom right-hand corner, you can see a blimp pass by every minute. If you look hard you will see the random person in one of the windows. You can unlock random person as a player by completing the Snowball Cup twice and getting 3 stars on every level. If you do the "Look Inside Mii" easter egg, you can see a random person controlling the Mii. Dimentio8: The Dark Lord's Revenge: If you look at Mysterio's hair, you can see tiny bolts. If connected, they make random person. Janu Janu is an evil warrior that formerly worked for the Dark Lord. Janu has retired and tried to take revenge on Dimentio8 because of jealousy and the Dark Lord for forcing him to serve him. He "died" when Dark Dimentio8 defeated him, but a red eye appeared at the end after the credits, therefore releasing Dimentio8: Janu's Revenge. He made another appearance in Dimentio8: Janu's Revenge! Gallery Janu.png|Janu JanuRevenge.png|Janu on the box-art of Dimentio8: Janu's Revenge UJanu.png|Ultimate Janu Dark Dimentio8 Dark Dimentio8 is the fusion of Dimentio8 and the Dark Lord to defeat Janu the first time and the second time. Hicarus Hicarus is the second main antagonist in Dimentio8: The Power where he is Janu's best servant. King Janu King Janu is Janu's father. Iplous Iplous will be the main antagonist in Dimentio8: Iplous. Iplous will look like a short red creature Rankio Pilki Bio Rankio Pilki Bio is a robot suit that is willing for Dimentio8 to wear. Rat-Man Rat-Man is a superhero that will appear in Dimentio8: Iplous as the tritagonist. Robot Drone The robot drone is a drone that served Janu. Police Cheif The police cheif is the cheif of the police-bots Grassian Leader The grassians have a leader named Grassian Leader and warned the grassians about Janu 6,000 years ago. Ran Ran is a rat that is Rat-Man's sidekick. Hand Hand is a giant hand that helps Dimentio8 and lives a perfect like unlike his brother Other Hand. Other Hand Other Hand is Hand's jealous brother that is the main antagonist in Dimentio8: The Rival. Xyclopz Xyclopz is the main antagonist of Dimentio8: The Cyclops. Jukre Jukre is an evil person and he controls Stark. He is the main antagonist of Dimentio8's Second Super Brawl! Stark Stark is Jukre's "puppet". Stark was the secondary antagonist in Dimentio8's Super Brawl. Chef Tast. E Chef Tast. E is the chef of the most famous cafe in the world called Cafe Yum. She is a very sweet girl that serves delicious meals like Meatloaf (restores 10 HP in Dimentio8 The Dark Lord's Revenge). Tast. E is the most famous chef in the world. Tast. E is also the best cooker in the world. Tast. E can be harsh sometimes and turns bright red when she does. She fixes most mistakes. Boss Boss is the boss of Cafe Yum. He is a very calm boss. Bro Bro is the skateboarder that skates in the Central Skate Park. He is a friend of Dimentio8. Category:Dimentio8